


All My Own in a Big Red Bow

by drosophilase



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drosophilase/pseuds/drosophilase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a Christmas list, and Darren wants to know what’s on it.  Based on Chris's tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Own in a Big Red Bow

“Now that is a list I have to see,” is Darren’s greeting as he sweeps back into his trailer on a break from filming, hair gelled down and wearing Blaine’s Sadie Hawkins suit.

He picks up Chris’s outstretched legs, sitting down at the other end of the couch and settling Chris’s feet in his lap.  Chris looks up from the marked-up manuscript on his chest, trying to arrange his face into something innocent.  Darren’s having none of it.  

“C’mon, Chris,” he pouts, poking his thigh.  Chris pointedly ignores him, shrinking back behind the pages to hide his growing smile.

“ _Chriiiiiis_ ,” Darren whines, poking his thigh, then hip, then stomach, making Chris wriggle with the fight against ticklishness until Darren’s elbows dig into his ribs.  He drops the stack of papers to the side and Darren’s right there, eyes big and bottom lip stuck out.

Rolling his eyes to combat that wide, silly grin he can’t ever control, Chris drops the manuscript onto the coffee table.  ”They’re gonna kill you if you come back with Blaine’s suit all wrinkled.  I don’t think you can explain that one away.”

Darren shakes his head, scooting up even closer now that there’s nothing in the way.  ”I’ll just tell them the truth.”

Chris raises his eyebrows, waiting.

“My sexy, sexy boyfriend took advantage of me.”

 

Pulling an outraged face, Chris yanks the pillow out from under his head and reaches around to smack Darren on the butt with it.

“Oooh how downright  _tame_  of you, Mr. Colfer,” Darren purrs in his ear, and Chris can’t stop his eyes from rolling back in his head.  

“ _Darren_ —”

A soft laugh in his ear, just two hot puffs of breath that twist up hot in Chris’s belly, and the light touch of fingers fluttering up his sides and Chris is  _gone_ , stretching his neck back in a silent offer.

The fingers pause and Darren presses a kiss to the side of Chris’s throat, then… nothing.  Chris can  _feel_  him pull back in the loss of heat and touch, so he huffs out in frustration and cracks one eye open to Darren’s teasing, dangerously mischievous face.

“Honey,” he says hesitantly, cautious but fully aware that Darren’s got him pinned flat to the couch, “what are you—” Chris cuts himself off with a surprised screech as Darren leans in for the kill, tickling him mercilessly.

“ _Darren_ ,” he gasps out between shrieks, “Darren, come on. Stop!  _Darren!_ ”

Chris can feel his face turning that horrifyingly embarrassing shade of red and he can’t stop twisting trying to get away, but at the same time that he absolutely can’t stand it, he  _loves_  it.  Darren takes full advantage of that.

“Wait—  _list!_ ” Chris finally chokes out, remembering, and it’s a stroke of brilliance that it makes Darren pause.  Chris looks up finally, trying to stop heaving, but looking at Darren is making him lose his breath all over again.  He closes his eyes again.  ”Didn’t you want to see my list?”

Darren pulls back fully, sitting up on Chris’s thighs.  ”Wait, you’ll really let me see it?”

Chris nods, sitting up too.  ”Here, I’ll email it to you,” he says, navigating through his phone.

A beep from his pocket and Darren’s pulling out his own phone.

“Number one’s kind of null and void now, though,” Chris warns, smiling calmly at Darren’s tiny quirk of amused confusion even as his insides squish with anxiety.

“Aaaaalright,” Darren says, crossing one arm over his chest and holding his phone up at eye level to read.  ”’ _Chris Colfer’s Christmas List 2012.  Because he’s been very nice this year.’”_  

He drops the phone to the side to raise his eyebrows suggestively. ”Well there’s your first problem, because I can definitely attest to some very  _naughty_  deeds, Christopher.” Chris rolls his eyes and ignores the hot flash of desire at Darren’s low growl, waits.

“ _‘Number one.  Something life-changing.’_ ”  Darren lowers the phone slowly, and Chris doesn’t give into the urge to look away, eyes steady on each other. 

“I—” Darren starts, stops.  Chris focuses on breathing and bright eyes, watching him work it out in his head.  It’s like reading Darren’s thoughts as the line between his eyebrows soften, his face relaxes and mouth falls open just that little bit.  Chris waits.

Slowly Darren brings up one hand to his chest, head tilting just enough to convey the question.   _Me?_

Carefully, Chris nods because right then if he spoke he might do something stupid like burst into tears.

But then he’s bursting into laughter as Darren’s whole weight lands on him, cupping his jaw and kissing, kissing, kissing everything he can reach, not even trying to find Chris’s lips.

After a minute of frantic affection they finally fall into place, Chris gripping his shoulders and giving it right back, Darren murmuring  _me too, you too, yes, yes_ , each time they part.

“Baby, I’m sure your fifteen minute break is long over,” Chris says finally, mindful of the voices passing by just outside the door that break through the hazy, fuzzy happiness that clouds his mind.

Darren sighs loudly, pressing final kisses to Chris’s mouth, chin, mouth, and nose. “All I wanna do is stay here with you,” he whines, but dutifully gets up, straightening Blaine’s suit that thankfully isn’t wrinkled enough to notice.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Chris assures him, picking up the thrown pillow and settling back on the couch with his pen and printed manuscript.  He swats Darren’s butt quickly as he walks by, smiling at his squawk.

He waits until he sees the first sliver of blinding sunshine in his peripheral.  ”Oh, and honey?”

“Yeah?” Darren calls over his shoulder.

“When you get a chance, read the rest of that list.”

Darren splutters, but set handlers who already spotted him whisk him away before he can get another word out.  

Chris smiles to himself, catching himself halfway to touching his lips in that little bit of disbelief that always lingers.

He keeps his phone perched on the table, eyes flicking over every five minutes despite the fact that the ringer’s on loud.  Finally, it chimes.

_Oh, you fucker._

Chris laughs out loud, typing back quickly.

_Yes darling, that’s the point._


End file.
